Keeping Me Down
by luv addict
Summary: AU. People sometimes fall in love with complete strangers. I don’t know when it happened exactly, but it did. That day I felt my heart sink. It sunk down into the darkest depths in my chest.


**I forget who told me about this song. I instantly fell in love with it (like I do most songs).**

**Again, like "Fix You," I recommend that you listen to the song as you read.**

**Disclaimer: LEGO owns Bionicle and Sara Bareilles owns "Gravity."**

* * *

**Keeping Me Down**

**by luv addict**

People sometimes fall in love with complete strangers. Then there are the rare few, like myself, who fall in love with their best friends. I don't know when it happened exactly, but it did. The day I realized I was in love with him was the day he told me he knew who he loved.

That day I felt my heart sink. It sunk down into the darkest depths in my chest.

* * *

_**Something always brings me back to you.**_

_**It never takes too long.**_

_**No matter what I say or do **_

_**I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.**_

* * *

"Who... who is she?" I asked.

"I'm not telling, not yet." he said. I could feel his honey-colored eyes on me. "I'm not sure she like me at all."

"How could she not? You're... you're amazing."

"Thanks, Nokama, but I don't think she thinks of me as more than a friend."

* * *

_**You hold me without touch. **_

_**You keep me without chains. **_

_**I never wanted anything so much, **_

_**Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.**_

* * *

He didn't have many friends who were girls. I could count them on one hand, I among them. There were only three of, actually.

"Is she dating anyone?" I asked.

"No, but there are guys always asking her out. She rejects every single one of them, even the most persistent. That's why I fear her rejection."

"I'm sure she won't reject you, Vakama." I said, struggling to get my voice out of my throat.

Sometimes love hurts.

* * *

_**Set me free, leave me be,**_

_**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**_

_**Here I am and I stand so tall,**_

_**Just the way I'm supposed to be.**_

_**But you're on to me and all over me.**_

* * *

"Hey, Nokama!" Matua said, appearing next to me and my open locker. I jumped.

"Hi, Matua." I sighed.

"Do you want to go out on a meet-date with me this weekend?"

I opened my mouth to speak my rejection, then I remembered what Vakama had said about loving someone. I must have looked stupid for a few seconds, before regaining my composure and agreeing.

"Sure." I said.

Matau's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey, guys." Vakama said walking over, bagged lunch in hand. To me he asked, "What's Matau so happy about?"

"Nokama agreed to have a meet-date with me!" Matau answered before I could say anything.

I looked at Vakama, to explain, but he was already walking away.

* * *

_**Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile,**_

_**When I thought that I was strong.**_

_**But you touch me for a little while,**_

_**And all my fragile strength is gone.**_

* * *

Vakama didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. The rest of the week, for that matter. I tried everything. He must have received a thousand personal messages on Facebook, three thousand text messages, and twenty-something emails. I didn't get one single reply from him.

My date with Matau arrived. We didn't really go anywhere special, just a local Pizza Hut. We shared a veggie-lover's medium, both of us being vegetarians and all. I had been on better dates with guys before.

"What's the wrong-matter?" Matau asked after we had finished the whole pizza.

"Nothing." I lied, taking a sip on the Dr. Pepper I had ordered for a drink.

"You would rather be here with Vakama-friend, wouldn't you? You can't fib-lie to me, Nokama."

I didn't look at him. I _was_ the truth.

"If you wanted to be with him, why don't to speak-tell him?" he asked, his large, red eyes accused.

"He likes someone else."

* * *

_**Set me free, leave me be,**_

_**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**_

_**Here I am and I stand so tall,**_

_**Just the way I'm supposed to be.**_

_**But you're on to me and all over me.**_

* * *

Matau was silent for a moment and then asked, "Do you love him?"

I was speechless and could only gape dumbly like a fish.

"You do!"

"So what if I do?" I glared.

He grinned deviously, and brought his hands out from under the table. His tanned hands held a rectangular shape in the palms where it was light. On the lit up screen was a name.

_Vakama._

* * *

_**I live here on my knees **_

_**As I try to make you see **_

_**That you're everything I think I need,**_

_**Here on the ground.**_

_**But you're neither friend nor foe,**_

_**Though I can't seem to let you go.**_

_**The one thing that I still know is that **_

_**You're keeping me dow-ooohn...**_

* * *

I sat frozen in the pleather seat, clutching it so hard my knuckles were probably white. I was numb.

I didn't even notice the waiter give Matau the check.

I didn't notice that Matau paid.

I didn't notice that he lead me home.

I didn't notice that I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom.

I didn't notice that I was laying in my bed until there was a sharp wrapping on my window.

I blinked and sat up, looking at the window.

"We need to talk." Vakama said as he opened the window on him own and crawled in.

* * *

_**Keeping me down,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yea-ah...**_

_**You're on to me, on to me and all over...**_

* * *

I jumped out of my skin. He'd always come in through the window before, but this time he looked breathless, as if he'd been running.

"Why are you...?" I started to ask but stopped, remembering what Matau had done. That deviant! He did this all on purpose!.

"Nokama, look, I—"

"It's okay, I understand, you don't like me like that. It's cool, but don't forget me when you proclaim your love for the girl you—"

He cut me off with his lips. I blinked a few times, letting reality set in. Vakama was kissing me! I did what I did whenever I was excited, anxious, or afraid: I hyperventalated.

I heard him scream my name as I slipped into the darkness I knew.

I was elated.

Vakama had kissed me!

* * *

_**Something always brings me back to you **_

_**It never takes too long...**_

* * *

**...I wasn't like this when it was in my mind. Oh well. I like how it turned out.**


End file.
